pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gatling Groink
The Gatling Groink is a formidable enemy from , infamous for its ability to fire explosive projectiles at Pikmin and leaders. Games This creature appears in the following fanon games: *''Pikmin Forever *''Pikmin: Ultimate Doom'' *''Pikmin Z Locations The locations of the Gatling Groink in most of the games that it appears in. Sublevels are listed for the caves. *''Pikmin Forever'' **Forbidding Precipice **Canyon of Moonlight **Ceramic Rift - Sublevel 3 **Flurry Shelter - Sublevel 7 *''Pikmin: Ultimate Doom'' **Volatile Minefield **Abandoned Mine - Sublevel 5 *''Pikmin Z'' **Toxic Town **Giant's Playground Appearance Most Games A biomechanical creature resembling a rotund goldfish with what appears to be a windshield between its two forward-facing eyes. It has two long, slender legs, two upward exhaust pipes, a rotatable tail, and a mouthplate which covers both its underside and a cannon that fires mortar rounds. Gatling Groink.jpg|The Gatling Groink as it appears in most games. NewGroink.png|The Gatling Groink in Pikmin Forever. Notes In Pikmin 2 Olimar's Notes This beastly predator's aggressive ejection of high-speed projectiles makes it one of the most fearsome creatures in the ecosystem. Its body seems to comprise of both biological and mechanical components, and represents one of the most evolutionary advanced specimens ever observed. The chamber within its torso gives it rapid-fire bio-pellet launch capabilities. What appears to be a tail fin is in fact the base of its counter-weight and ammunition cylinder, so immobilizing this appendage will prevent the groink from attacking... at least in theory. Confirmation of this suspicion remains elusive, as nobody has volunteered to test it. Louie's Notes Remove the cannon and ammo stockpile, then vigorously tenderize the meat with a heavy mallet. Stir-fry with caramelized onions and figwort sprouts. Spoon over a steaming bowl of fluffy white rice and douse with chili sauce. In Pikmin Forever The Gatling Groink now has four smokestacks and a crystal on its head instead of a glass shield. The crystal can be broken by a Rock Pikmin, leaving the Groink more vulnerable but faster. The Groink can fire its familiar projectiles but can also use its firing appendage to inhale Pikmin surrounding it and fire them away, as an added defense to its softened shaking move. Attacking the tail will prevent the Groink from firing. Olimar's Notes Gatling Groink Megaplod calibersi Groink family Only recently has this elusively evolved juggernaut developed an orifice that serves both as a muscle for firing projectiles and a proboscis for drinking nectar. The mechanical components of the Groink's digestive and lymphatic systems may seem a bit advanced for its ecosystem, but the Groink has used this adaptation to climb the trophic ladder and become a top predator. The launching of projectiles seems to serve mainly as a defense mechanism now, since specific prey species for the Groink have dwindled; yet still the Groink's aggressive predatory behavior persists. Although an ambitious claim, ecological models predict that future evolution of the Gatling Groink will probably soften or even remove its predatory mechanism in favor of a more peaceable coexistence with herbivorous counterparts. In Pikmin: Ultimate Doom The Gatling Groink is a miniboss in Pikmin: Ultimate Doom. It has stronger mortar blasts, killing all but Bomb-Rock Pikmin on contact. It is also slightly larger, and runs faster. Behavior Most Games This creature patrols around and can notice Pikmin from a long distance. It will fire projectiles at Pikmin and leaders until it cannot see any more, and it will violently shake off Pikmin that attack it. Strategy to defeat Most Games Simply throwing Pikmin onto its body and avoiding its projectiles works in most games, but Purple Pikmin or other such powerful species should be used primarily. Occasionally it is found atop a pedestal, at which point only Yellow Pikmin or other such high-trajectory Pikmin can reach it. In Pikmin: Ultimate Doom The Gatling Groink is a miniboss in Pikmin: Ultimate Doom. It has stronger mortar blasts, killing all but Bomb-Rock Pikmin on contact. It is also slightly larger, and runs faster. Locations *Volatile Minefield *Abandoned Mine - Sublevel 5 Category:Pikmin 2 Enemies Category:PUDMinibosses Category:Explosive Enemies Category:Pikmin Forever Category:PF Enemies Category:Pikmin Z Category:Shot-fish